Various automotive vehicle components include temperature sensitive regions. These same components are often used in high temperature applications. Therefore, a heat shield is used to protect the heat sensitive region. One type of heat shield includes a strap-type heat shield. A strap-type heat shield attaches to the component in a manner similar to that of a belt. The strap is fed through at least one loop or flange portion on the automotive component and the ends are buckled or attached together. The strap-type heat shield has a primary shielding area, which is disposed over the heat sensitive region of the component. Problems associated with using a strap-type heat shield includes the additional cost of purchasing the heat shield, additional cost and complexity associated with manufacturing loops or flanges on the automotive component, and the extreme difficulty of assembly in mass production. As stated above, the strap-type heat shield is typically fed through at least one loop or flange formed on the automotive component. The loop or flange sometimes has less than 5 mm of clearance through curved, sharp and tacky rubber bonded surfaces. Therefore, manipulating the strap through these areas can be frustrating and time consuming.